thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The story of The Lion Guard
Let's the old Rafiki tell you something about.... The Lion Guard! A long time ago the Pride Lands was not inhabited by lions, NO the lions was nomadic and went lands in lands. BUT the danger was everywhere: accidents, enemies. Happily that the lionesses defended the pride, but defend it, was hard. So the spirits of the Great lions of the past decided to create the Lion Guard and a mark appeared on the shoulder of a lion who which became the first leader of The Lion Guard, the Great spirits lions gave him a power: the Roar of the Elders. But the first leader should not be alone, the guard must have 4 members: The Fiercest who is the leader of The Lion Guard he has the Roar of the Elders The Fastest of the guard The Strongest of the guard and The Keenest of Sight of the guard Together they protect the pride Many generations of the lion pride passed and many lion guards too. One day the lion pride headed by the King Mohatu discovered a land with a lot of FOOOOOOOOOOOD but the land was so dry with a few of water, but the King decided to stand here with his pride and named it the Pride Lands. Seeing that there's a few of water and there was not enough for all, the King and his pride shared the water with the other animals, but a lion of his pride didn't obey him and attacked Mohatu, but Mohatu won and banished the bad lion. Curiously the lions spirits didn't give a lion guard for Mohatu's reign every lions tought that was the end of The Lion Guard. And curiously a young lion named Askari, friend of Mohatu's son, named Ahadi, became the new leader of The Lion Guard but now they no longer had to protect the pride they had to protect... the PRIDE LANDS. After Mohatu's death Ahadi became the new King and Uru his Queen, had cubs with her: Mufasa and Taka. Their cubs had grown and Taka was already called SCAR! Scar and the royal family knew all of The Lion Guard especially the power of the leader, and already full of hate, Scar corrupt Askari and ordered him to get rid of Mufasa, who would become the futur King of the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard tried to resonate Askari but angry as hell, he ROARED! on The Lion Guard and destroyed it, Askari losted his mark on his shoulder and realizing what he had done, he run away from the Pride Lands. On this day Ahadi was so sad he had lost a friend and a brother. And this time every animals in the Pride Lands really tought that was the end of The Lion Guard. And you know the next. -But do you know the next until the next?! -Makini! I was going to tell them! -OOOH, Rafiki can I tell them PLEAAAAAASE, I'm going to be the futur royal Mjuzi, It's important that I know to tell stories! -Fine! tell them Makini. -So After Kovu and Kiara have resonated the lions of the Outlands and those of the Pride Lands, they had two cubs: Rais the oldest who will be the future Queen of the Pride Lands and Kion the youngest, leader of the new Lion Guard! -You do not expect it, huh? EXCEPT THAT THE NEW GUARD IS SOOOO DIFFERENT THAN THE OLD ONES! THE FASTEST IS A CHEETAH, THE STRONGEST IS... -YES! Yes, yes, Makini, but let them discover by themselves It is time for... THE LION GUARD by Halifu Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Halifu